


Beyond The Sight

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Sam has made her choice. Reed/OFC.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is the follow up to DS12. Shame, as I wanted it to be Trip. But as they went for Malcolm, here it is. At least I have the same one for Trip, but slightly different.   


* * *

Beyond the Sight

As Sam and Malcolm stood in the doorway, they decided that this is what they both want. Malcolm saw that look on her face. This made him smile and he knew what that meant. She took him by his hand and guided him into the office. Once they were inside, Sam shut the door by pushing herself back into it. She took a few slow steps towards Malcolm and placed her hands on his chest which led them to kiss, very slowly. As they kissed, Sam slipped his jacket off him.

As she did so, he took her by the hand.

â€˜Are you sure of this? I mean what if Derek or someone elseâ€¦.â€™

At this point Sam placed a finger on his lovely most lips.

â€˜Shush, do not worry. Derek has just started his class and no one is going to come in here. Besides, it never worried you before. I mean, you always got turned on about that kind of risk.â€™

With this they continued kissing. And as they did, Sam slowly carried on undressing him. And when she was done, he enjoyed undoing the zip on her dress as it slowly revealed her flesh. When he was finished, she slipped the dress off and stepped out of it. Their passion took over and soon made love on the sofa in the corner.

As they lay there, Malcolm, whilst looking into Samâ€™s eyes, cannot believe just how lucky he is to have her and that he had come close to losing the one woman that he loved. Yes loved, more then anything in this universe. He cannot believe that he came close to letting things come between them and almost split them up for good.

 

Sam and Malcolm are doing well now and are very happy. Trip was disappointed to see them together. He came to realise than the two are in love and they always were. But deep down inside he knew that they have always loved each other. He cannot help the way that he feels about her, but still he is the kind of a person that will step back and not say anything, or get in the way of their happiness. After all, Malcolm was his best friend and that meant a lot to him. And her father, Captain Jonathan Archer, was trying to come to terms with the fact that she was old enough to manage that side of her life, but he was still having trouble letting go. At least he was learning to let her go and make her own choice. He knew that Malcolm Reed was a good officer; matter of fact, he was one of the best officers. He trusted him and knew that he will always love her and take good care of her, and will never let anyone hurt her. If he does, Malcolm Reed was going to have one angry Jonathan Archer to deal with. And you do not want to deal with an angry Archer. He was looking forward to having her come aboard DS12. Things have got busy aboard the Station since it was opened a couple of months ago. But it was a controlled kind of busy. The station was alive with aliens from all over the Universe. There are even some new aliens. Archer felt very much at home here as he just loved making first contact. At least here he had the chance to do that. This was a part of space that Starfleet had not explored so this was new to them too. It was a lot like a busy airport of the past, where you had people coming through from all over. It was a place for all sorts of things to happen. Now it was time to take some time out for Archer, and what better then spend time with his daughter. 

Samâ€™s shuttlecraft had been cleared for docking. And she came through customs to the foyer to be met by Archer. She dropped her gear and they both hugged each other, happy to see each other again. He stood there with his hands on her shoulders and took a good look at her. It had been a while since he had seen her. Over the years he had watched his daughter very closely. Unlike a lot of fathers who were usually too busy to even know how old their children were, or even notice anything else about them. But Archer was different. He took the trouble to look at her and to know her. He had noticed just how happy she has been since she and Malcolm got together. Archer picked up Samâ€™s gear and with one arm round her they walked off. They went to Samâ€™s quarters.

â€˜Well, here you are. I hope that these quarters are ok for you.â€™

â€˜It is just great Dad. As long as I have a shower here and a bed to rest my head, it is ok.â€™ They both smiled.

â€˜Right then, I will let you settle and I am planning on having you join me for dinner this evening and, yes, that invitation also extends to Malcolm.â€™ With both hands on her upper arm, he leaned forward, kissed her on the forehead and left.

Sam stood there for a while; she folded her arms and slowly turned round. She felt some kind of uneasiness. She had been having this feeling for a while. She began to walk toward the window. There was a faint sound of voices that she could hear but she couldnâ€™t make them out. They seemed to be cries of help from what she could make out. One thing about Sam was that she was a little like mother. She was an empath. But as her father was not, her powers were not all that strong. And she did have trouble being sure of things, or they did not come through that strongly. But she was learning to focus her thoughts on it. 

As she stood there looking out into space the sense that something or someone calling out to her made her realise that she was close. Maybe it had some thing to do with where she was going.

There was a planet which was a short distance from where the Station is and there had been reports that some strange things had been heard. There had been stories of such things as ghosts and ships disappearing there. This area of space has been avoided for many years. Starfleet has already sent Colombia there. Sam was so far away in thought that she did not even hear Malcolm coming in. He startled her when he went over and placed his arms around her. As she realised who it was she gave him a faint smile, and then they both put their arms around each other. Sam still feeling strangely scared, even though she was pleased to see Malcolm, gave him an extra squeeze. Malcolm realised that there was something wrong but did not ask as he knows her well enough, that he knew that she would tell him when she was ready.

They stood there looking at each other with arms around each other. Malcolm with one hand gently stroked her face with a smile on his.

â€˜It is good to have you back here.â€™ Malcolm told her.

She walked over to the sofa and took a seat. As she did, she untied her hair which dropped down to her shoulders, took her shoes off and, bringing her legs up onto the sofaâ€™s edge, she sat right back in relief. Malcolm joined her. As he sat at the edge, she looked over to him. He kind of looked unsure of things. She lifted her arm up and gently stroked his back. With that he turned round and looked at her. She straightened up and leaned towards him, and with one hand cupping his face, she began to kiss him gently. After a few seconds Malcolm responded. As his did, he place his hand round her and he slowly lowered her gently back onto the sofa.

Some time later Sam got out of bed and walked into the shower. As she was under the running water, she felt such a relief as if she had not had one for such a long time. Once she was finished she stepped into the bedroom which Malcolm had left. But he had left her a single red rose on her pillow. She liked this too, even thought her favourite flowers were carnations. She sat down on the bed with just a towel round her and smelled the flower with a smile on her face. Just for a moment she forgot about what has been playing on her mind and just felt happy.

Sam was in the hanger waiting to board the shuttlecraft which was to take her to the planet. As she went through the checklist, Archer entered. He was still concerned for her and there seemed to be something distressing her. But what could it be? 

As he approached her he asked, â€˜All set?â€™

â€˜Well, as much as I can be.â€™ 

Archer took the pad that she was holding in her hand and placed it down to one side, and then took her by both arms. â€˜Come on, what is it? I know that there is something the matter.â€™

She looked at him, â€˜You are going to think that I am crazy.â€™

â€˜No, I will not. Besides, I already think that you are a little crazy.â€™ She looked up at him surprised, and then his face turned to a semi smile. She couldnâ€™t help but smile back.

She sat down in the entrance of the shuttlecraft and wondered how to phrase what is going through her mind.

â€˜For some days now I have had a sense of something coming from somewhere. And it seems that it is coming from that planet. It is as if it is calling me. Now, there seems to be voices.â€™ She looked up at Archer.

He seemed a little lost. He sat down beside her. He was not sure what to make of what she was saying. He knew that she is an empath, just like her mother.

â€˜What kind of voices and what are they saying?â€™ Archer asked in a concerned manner.

â€˜There are a few of them. I just could not make out what they are saying. I guess that it will all make sense when I am there.â€™ She looked over at him. â€˜Donâ€™t worry; I donâ€™t believe that whatever or whoever they are, that they mean any harm.â€™

Archerâ€™s com buzzed which he answered. As he did he got up and walked away a little. It seemed that he was needed back on the bridge. He closed the com and turned back to Sam. He had that look on his face that said that he did not want her to go. Sam stood up and walked up to him. 

With a reassurance, â€˜Go. I will be fine. It is not as if I am going to be alone down there.â€™

With that he turned to leave. He reached the door and then stopped and looked round at her. Still worried about what she had said. What if whatever is down thereâ€¦? It was not worth thinking about. He knew that he couldnâ€™t stop her from going down there.

Sam reached the planet. She arrived to find that the crew of the Colombia were already there and were scattered everywhere. She stood there looking around watching them going about their business. As well as the crew there were also some scientists including Derek, whom she worked with at the University and the Luna Foundation. 

It was just like any other city that you would find anywhere. There were buildings, streets everything that you could think of. But where they were, was just outside the city. More like a mining site town based near by the seaside resort, but more inland. The only thing about this was that it had been long abandoned.   
As she stood there looking around, she heard this single voice passing through her like a wind calling her name. She started to turn around to see who it was but there was no one around her. Now she was facing in the opposite direction. Then as if from nowhere, Mr Data was standing behind her, calling her.

She turned, â€˜Commander Data? Did you hear that?â€™

â€˜Hear what?â€™

â€˜Oh, it doesnâ€™t matter. I thought that I heard something.â€™

Data picked her things up and they made their way to where the others have set up camp.

â€˜It is good to see you, Samantha. It has been a long while.â€™

â€˜It sure has Data, it sure has been.â€™

â€˜Professor Derek Drake and his team have been waiting for your arrival. They are this way.â€™ 

When they arrived, Data placed her things down to one side, then bade her goodbye and left. They were in one of the buildings that used to be used as an office. 

â€˜Sam.â€™ It was Derek. He walked over and greeted her with a hug. â€˜Are you Ok?â€™

â€˜Yes, Iâ€™m fine. Now, what are the plans here?â€™

They walked over to the table where they have placed a map of what they have planned. As she was looking at it, there it was again, a whisper calling her. She looked round and looked out the window. There was a cave there. For some unknown reason she seemed to be drawn to it. Derek stopped talking, looked up at her and called to her. She didnâ€™t even hear him even though she was standing right there beside him. She started to walk away. She went outside and headed for the cave. The others followed her. She stopped as she reached the entrance to the cave. Derek was standing behind her and looking at her with some concern.

â€˜What is it Sam? Sam?â€™

â€˜They are in there.â€™

â€˜Who is in there Sam? Sam, there has not been anybody living on this planet for decades.â€™

She stood there for a while and then walked into the cave. Someone was about to come forward and stop her but Derek held his arm out to one side and stopped him. They slowly followed behind her to see what was happening. Once in, Sam was overwhelmed by some kind of a sensation. 

â€˜They are hereâ€™ she said. â€˜They areâ€¦â€™

Before anybody realised what was happening, some kind white energy entered Samâ€™s body. Sam gasped and then she passed out. Derek rushed over to where she lay and checked her out. She was out cold. Dr Crusher was there and she took out her medical scanner to take a reading.

â€˜We have to get her out of here. I think that it would be better if we got her back to DS12. They can give her full medical care.â€™

Derek has Sam placed aboard the shuttlecraft to be transferred to DS12. At this point Commander Riker approached them.

â€˜What happened?â€™ he asked in a concerned voice. 

â€˜We have no idea; we are going to get her back to DS12.â€™

Derek had one of the ensigns stay with her whilst she was returned to DS12. â€˜Tell Dr Phlox what took place here.â€™ He nodded at that order.

Once the shuttlecraft had left, they started back towards the cave.

â€˜I want all personnel to keep clear of that cave. There is something going on in there and I donâ€™t want anyone else to get hurt,â€™ Derek insisted in a slightly controlled angry, but firm, voice.

â€˜How long is it going to take?â€™ Riker asked.

â€˜Till we find out what is going on here, Commander Riker.â€™ They stood there at the opening to the cave and wondered what the hell was going on.

Mean while back at DS12, they had just received a message about an incoming emergency, and that they need to have the Medical team ready and waiting in the landing bay 1. They had no idea as to who was being brought in. Once the landing bay has been secured, Sam was brought out. Phlox went over to tend to the patient and got a surprise. He took his Medical tri-corder out and took some readings. He couldnâ€™t believe what he was seeing and looked up at the ensign for some answers. He explained to the Doctor what took place.

â€˜Right, take her to sick bay now.â€™ Whilst they transported her to sick bay, Phlox taps his com badge and calls for Captain Archer.

â€˜Archer here. What is it Phlox?â€™

â€˜Captain, may I see you in sick bay?â€™

â€˜Phlox, I am rather busy up here.â€™ 

â€˜I know sir, but I would not be asking if it was not urgent. And could you also ask Lieutenant Reed to join us?â€™

Archer stood there looking surprised at being requested to go down to sickbay. He looked over at Malcolm who was in the back ground of the bridge. He, too, was surprised at the request. Why would Phlox want them both down there?

â€˜We are on our way, Doctorâ€™. He tapped the com shut. Both Archer and Malcolm looked at each other with the same expression on their faces. 

As they got up and walked towards the turbolift, Malcolm mused, â€˜I wonder what has got his knickers in a twist.â€™ They both laughed and got into the turbolift.

Back in sick bay, Phlox was trying so hard to find out why Sam was still unconscious. Her brain wave was a little unusual to say the least. There were some other surprising readings on his scanner as well, but at the present it was not a worry. He was still standing by Sam when Archer and Malcolm walked, in talking away with each other. As they entered, they stopped in the middle of the room, when Phlox slowly stood to one side, and Archer and Malcolm saw who was laying there on the bed. Their face just dropped with shock. They rushed over to the bed and looked at Sam for a while.

Then Archer looked up at Phlox, â€˜What happened to her?â€™

â€˜I have not managed to find what is wrong yet. All I know from the ensign that came with her was that a white smoke-like substance entered her body, leaving her like this. And from the readings I have taken, there seems to be some unusual activity.â€™

â€˜What kind of unusually activity?â€™ Archer asked. At this point Malcolm and Archer turned round to face Phlox. Phlox walked over his workstation and picked up the scanner. Archer and Malcolm followed him. Phlox handed Archer the scanner with which he had taken the brain wave readings.

â€˜As you can see Captain, there seems to be more the one brain wave.â€™

As they stand there talking, they didnâ€™t notice Sam sitting up and then swinging her legs over to one side. Malcolm suddenly called to Archer and when he saw what Malcolm was looking at, they all looked over at Sam. She just sat there for a moment not really looking at anything. Then she lowered herself from the bed and walked over to the window. She stood there for a moment, and then lifted one hand up to the window. It seemed that she was trying to make out what it was.

â€˜Force fields, you use force fields.â€™ With this, she lowered her hand back to her side. â€˜Where am I?â€™ Nothing, there was no reply. She looked to the side and saw Archer standing beside her, and Malcolm was just slightly behind her. She looked at Archer for a response.

â€˜Who are you?â€™ was the first thing that slipped out of his mouth.

â€˜I am Shellac. We are Ambordans. I mean no harm to you or your people, Captain Archer.â€™

Archer looked at Sam surprised. He was wondering how he knew his name. Then it occurred to him that it could be through Sam, as they were occupying the same brain. He is most likely getting a lot of information from her.

â€˜What do you want with us, with Sam?â€™

â€˜Captain, our home world was a planet called Boardia. It was dying, so we all left in small groups in our ships. We decided to head in different directions for a better chance of finding new homes for ourselves. We found this planet as it was suitable for us, and it was long abandoned. So we chose it to make this our new home. Then a few years later, there was a large quake and I got my people to what I believe to be the safest place.â€™

â€˜The caveâ€™, he interrupted.

â€˜Yes. As I was their leader I was the last one in there. I made sure that everybody was in there safely. By the time I got there, it caved in and I was cut off from them all. And then there were more quakes and this time it was me who got trapped in there. That was many years ago. I have no idea how many. I have been trying all these years to reach someone to free our souls. It seems that the only one that could hear, us is this person that you call Sam. I sense that you are close to her.â€™

â€˜She is my daughter.â€™

â€˜Ah, yes. That would explain things. She has so much power, and she has not even harnessed the fullness of it all.â€™ He turned to Archer. â€˜This is the only way that we are able to communicate with you, Captain. We need your help.â€™

â€˜How can we do that?â€™

â€˜As I have said, our souls are trapped down there. We need to be freed so that we can go travelling through space, and hopefully join our own people.â€™

â€˜I will inform the team we have down on the planet.â€™ He turned to Malcolm and they exchanged a glance before leaving.

Phlox came over to Sam with the medical scanner. She sat back down on the bed. Phlox stood by her, still holding on to the scanner, and he had this look on his face that looked like he had a question to ask, but is not sure how to put it, especially as he is not sure as to just who he is speaking with.

â€˜What else is on the scanner, Doctor?â€™

Phlox brought up the information on there; one which he did not show Archer. Sam looked through it and her eyes opened up wide. And then she looked at Phlox.

â€˜Are you sure of this?â€™ 

He nodded.

Meanwhile back on the planet, Derek had been given information about the cave and they have already started work to remove all the rubble from there. It would take some time before they would be able to clear it. Once they did, there was a sudden gush of wind and what seemed to be voices being carried in it. Derek and Riker looked at each other with a strange look as to what they â€˜mayâ€™ have heard. No, it must have been the wind. 

Archer entered the sickbay to find Sam stood there by the window. She didnâ€™t notice that he was there. He cleared his throat and Sam turned round to face him.

â€˜I have had word from the planet to say that the cave is cleared.â€™ 

â€˜I already know, Captain. And I thank you for what you have done.â€™ She stood there looking into Archerâ€™s eyes. And then gave a little smile. â€˜You know, I think that had if we met before in person, we would have got on well. I think that we would have even liked each other. I have found out things from Sam, and Doctor Phlox has been telling me some things as well. It looks like we have a lot in common.â€™ At this they both smiled at each other.

Then Sam stopped and slightly turned her head towards the window. She had this strange look about her. And without even looking round, said, â€˜It is time.â€™   
With that, there was this strange light energy that left Samâ€™s body and disappeared through the window. It was joined by the rest of the entities. As it did, Sam was about to pass out again, but Archer managed to rush over to her and catch her before she hit the floor. He carried her to the bed and placed her on it. He was about to call for Phlox when he notice that he was already besides him, taking another reading.

â€˜All clear Captain.â€™

Sam slowly started to come round, only to find both Archer and Phlox standing over her. 

â€˜Humm. What is all the fuss, gentlemen?â€™ she asked as she started to gather her bearings, and sit up.

â€˜How do you feel?â€™ Archer asked.

â€˜Not sure, a little weird.â€™ She began to slide her legs over the side of the bed.

â€˜Maybe it would be wise to stay in bed for a while,â€™ Phlox said.

â€˜I am fine, Phlox.â€™ He gave her little sideways grin and walked back to his workstation, leaving her and Archer together. They talked for a little while, and then they both left.

A few days had passed. Back in Malcolmâ€™s quarters Sam was sitting on the sofa reading a book when Malcolm entered. As he put items on the table, he couldnâ€™t help but notice how Sam was looking at him. He looked over and wondering what was happening.

â€˜Are you are ok?â€™ asked Malcolm. Then he started to make his way to her. â€˜I mean, you have been acting rather strange lately.â€™

â€˜How do you mean by that? Strange?â€™

He sat himself down on the sofa, facing her and with one arm over the back of the sofa and the other on her leg which was on the sofa.

â€˜Not your usual self. You are more quiet and withdrawn, almost at peace.â€™ He looked down to one side and thought for a moment and then looked back to Sam. â€˜If there is something wrong we could always get Phlox to take a look at you. I mean, after what had happened to you, it could have done something to you.â€™

â€˜No, Malcolm. It did not do anything to me. I am fine. Phlox will agree with me on that. Well, considering all that has happened.â€™

Malcolm looked rather nervous. The way he sat there looking at her. There was something special in the way he looked at her.

â€˜Ah, there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about.â€™ He got up and started to pace up and down the room, stroking his own head.

A very nervous Malcolm wandered aimlessly. 

â€˜I hear that Derek has requested that as there is a lot of work out here for the Luna Foundation to do, that he wants you to be placed here representing the Foundation.â€™

â€˜Thatâ€™s right,â€™ she replied with a smile. She knew that was not what Malcolm wanted to talk to her about. She wondered how long it would take him to get round to it. But she said nothing, as she wanted him to get round to it in his own awkward way. She found it rather sweet seeing him all in a do. Rather amusing. He came over and sat down beside her.

â€˜I was wondering as you are going to be based her, maybe,â€™ he was still struggling for words. â€˜How about moving in here with me?â€™

â€˜Here, the two of us, together?â€™

â€˜Yes, just the two of us. Why? Is there a problem with that?â€™

â€˜Not that I can see. Are you sure that this is what you want?â€™

â€˜Yes I am. We are doing ok. Arenâ€™t we?â€™

â€˜Yes, we are but there are other things that we need to talk about.â€™

â€˜We have plenty of time to talk. It just seems the next best thing.â€™ He began to look round in a nervous way. And then he stood up, took a few steps and then turned to face Sam.

â€˜Look at this way, it looks and feels so normal. It feels right. I want it to be like this all the time.â€™ Malcolm came to Sam and knelt down. He looked straight into her eyes and with one hand he cupped her face. â€˜I want you to be with me, us being a family.â€™ Then he gave out a little laugh. â€˜You know I even started thinking about us with kids.â€™ 

Sam carried on sitting there with a smile on her face and still not saying anything. Malcolm noticed she has not made a comment about that. She looked at him and thought, â€˜Finally he got there.â€™ He looked so sweet and a little lost. Malcolm looks at her wondering. His face seemed to light up with a little smile.

â€˜What is it?â€™ 

â€˜Well it is funny you would say that. About us being a family. We sort of are.â€™ Malcolmâ€™s face changed to a serious look. â€˜You know when I was in sick bay the other day, what with all that was going on? Well, when Phlox scanned me, he did discover something.â€™ She looked ahead for a moment, then took a deep breath in, and then breathed out slowly. â€˜It did kind of confirm something that I was trying to put to the back of my mind for a while.â€™

â€˜Sam? What is it? Malcolm asked as he took her by the hand. â€˜Come, what can it be? It canâ€™t be that bad.â€™

â€˜It looks like that we are going to have those kids that you were talking about. I am pregnant.â€™

Sam sat there waiting for a response.

 

He had a really surprised look on his face. Mouth wide open. Once he got over the surprise of it, he looked up at her, and with a wide, broad smile, said, â€˜I would love to have a little girl.â€™ Then he leaned forward and gave her a kiss whilst he had both his hands on her face. 

 

â€˜Well, he also said that he can tell us the sex of the baby, if we are interested.â€™

He looked away and thought about it for a moment. Then he looked back at Sam.

â€˜Do we want to know?â€™ They both thought for a moment and at the same time said, â€˜Yes.â€™ They began to laugh.

Sam pulled a pad from her pocket and handed it to Malcolm.

â€˜Well, it is all in there.â€™ 

He took it and looked at it for a while. He got up, sat behind Sam and with the pad in one hand, he wrapped his arms round and in front of her so they can both see the result together. Once they saw what the baby is, they both smile. Malcolm leaned forward and kissed Sam on the shoulder then moved up to her neck. As he did he hugged her, being careful not her harm her or their baby. 

 

Then a thought crossed Sam mind. Archer! How was he going to take this? He was already finding it hard enough that his only daughter is dating someone, but one of his own officers made it even harder. And to top it all off, he was about to be a grandfather. Sam turned round to face Malcolm. He must have been thinking the same and he too had realised the same thing.

â€˜Hum, you can tell him,â€™ said Sam. Malcolm looked at her with an amusing look.

â€˜Weâ€™ll both tell him.â€™

â€˜We could get Phlox to sedate him first or you could even ply him with lots of liquor.â€™ She stopped and thought for a while. â€˜No, there isnâ€™t enough liquor in the universe.â€™

Six months down the road and Sam was very heavily pregnant. Matter of fact she was two weeks overdue. She was walking along the corridor heading back to sickbay looking rather cheesed off when she ran into Trip. He had been doing some, no a lot of, training in self-defence and he looked rather the worse for wear. All covered in bruises.

â€˜Hi Trip, how are you?â€™

â€˜Hi, Sam. Feeling banged up.â€™ And with this he smiled a little. â€˜And you?â€™

â€˜A little knocked up.â€™ They both now smiled. â€˜I could swear that this little one just does not want to come out. I think that we will have to blast her out.â€™ Just as she had finished saying that, there was a loud blast from somewhere.

Trip was about a step in front of Sam. He took a step or two forward and was wondering what the hell that was. As he turned to say something to Sam, he noticed that she had both her arms out and up against the wall and slightly bent over. He forgot about what he was going to say, and rushed over to help her.

â€˜Come on, I will get you back to Phlox.â€™

She ran her hands over the big bump. â€˜I was just kidding about blasting you out of there.â€™ They both had to laugh.

It took a while to sort things out with the blast. Once it had, Malcolm and Archer rushed to sickbay. As they entered, they saw Phlox standing there by one of the beds. As he stood to one side, there on the bed was Sam holding the baby. She looked at them and smiled as they slowly walked towards her. As they got to her, Malcolm leaned forward to kiss Sam.

In a soft gentle voice she said, â€˜Hi, this is your daughter. Do you want to hold her?â€™ and she passed the baby to Malcolm.

As he took her he looked at her in wonder, and with so much pride. He couldnâ€™t believe just how small she looked and that she was his. Sam sat there looking, with a smile. Archer now sat at the middle of the bed, â€˜I still canâ€™t believe that she is finally here, and that I am a grandfather.â€™

â€˜How about you have a hold? I believe that after this, we are going to have trouble getting her away from her father.â€™ They both laughed and looked at Malcolm. He looked at them both, in amusement and open- mouthed, â€˜Ahâ€™.

He passed the baby to Archer and then sat himself down beside Sam, and put his arms round her. They share a loving look.

â€˜Have you decided on a name for her yet?â€™

They looked at each other then they looked back to Archer.

â€˜Yes, there were two names that came to us, so we decided to go with both,â€™ said Sam.

Archer looked up at them and waited for an answer. They looked at each other again, smiling.

â€˜What is it?â€™ He was now really wondering just what it could be.

â€˜Well, the first one, we decided to go with Malcolmâ€™s sisterâ€™s name, Madeline and the other.â€™ They looked at each other again. â€˜We decided on Rita, after mum.â€™

Archer looked at them in surprise and then he looked so proud. â€˜I think that they would both be honoured with that.â€™ He turned back to the baby, who began to cry.

â€˜I think that she is hungry,â€™ replied Archer handing her back to Sam. â€˜Iâ€™ll leave you to it.â€™ He kissed her on the forehead and smiled. He looked so proud, even though he felt that he is far too young to be a grandfather. He held his hand out to Malcolm to shake. â€˜Congratulations to you bothâ€™. The two men shook hands and Archer left them to it.

Archer reached the door and then he stopped to look back at this young family. Malcolm now sat in front facing Sam as she held the baby. He was helping her to get ready to feed their daughter. He thought about all that has happened, all that he has missed. He missed seeing Sam growing up, or not being there for her. Then she walked into his life when she was a teenager. He watched her grow into a beautiful young woman. And now, she is a mother herself. He may have missed out on her early life but they have made up for lost time in the short time that they have been together, and they still had the rest of their lives to look forward to. Now they were safe and happy and they had a new start. He had the task of sorting out the mess that he has on his hands with the explosion. He was sure that security has it well in hand, but they had hands full with the two aliens that had caused the explosion. He knew that it was going to take a lot of talking to get the two sides together and sort something out. That was what the station was there for. That was what he was there for.

* * *


End file.
